A Conversation Long Overdue: Missing Scene
by leosldy
Summary: A missing scene from Charmed Noir. The late night 'talk' Piper mentioned at the end of the episode. PL Completed fic.


A Conversation Long Overdue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Charmed Characters in this story, the are the sole property of others.

**Summary:** As in _Charrrrmed_, I felt there needed to be more added to the episode of _Charmed Noir_. So like before, I am adding my own scene to the ending. It is the 'talk' Piper mentioned to Leo after they had a late dinner. I really felt us fans of P/L needed to see that considering how many years we have invested in their relationship. Let me know what you think if you get the chance.

A low light illuminated the Halliwell kitchen, where two figures sat across from each other at the table. After collecting the boys from magic school, Leo had gotten them ready for bed while Piper prepared a quick meal. Considering the past day's events, it was nice to sit down to a quiet meal. Although there were so many other important issues they needed to discuss, the two opted to postpone those until after they had eaten. Instead they elected to talk about general things. The boys and Paige's seemingly budding relationship with the mysterious Agent Brody. Even Phoebe's return to the working world.

When the dishes had been cleared, Leo went to check on Wyatt and Chris one last time while Piper let the dinner dishes soak. When she completed that task she went into the living room. There she found Leo standing in front of the curio cabinet staring at their wedding picture.

Leo was lost in past memories as he continued to look at the photograph. They had been so happy then. Ready to take on the world. Never fully realizing how true that would turn out to be. All the endless obstacles put in their way. Many of which they had weathered relatively unscathed, and making them stronger. Until that one fateful moment in time, when the Titans had come and their world came crashing down around them.

He closed his eyes against the pain. That was the past. The future is what he needed to concentrate on, and make right again. A future hopefully with Piper. One the Avatars had given him a glimpse of, if not visually, at least mentally. He knew he needed to tell Piper about what he had become, but the time was not right. They needed to resolve other matters first. Leo also wanted time to learn more about the Avatars before making his case to Piper and her sisters. All he knew, was he had not felt this good in a long time. He was more focused, more confident and more determined to get back his life and for that he needed Piper.

He was brought out of his wanderings by Piper's voice. "You know, I've lost count on how many new frames I've bought for that picture." Alluding to all the times their living room had been thrown into a shambles.

Leo turned with a small grin, knowing she was trying to ease some of the tension with humor. They shared a look before she sat down on the couch. He followed, sitting on the other side. Close enough to talk but far enough to give her some space.

Piper could not believe how nervous she was. This was Leo for goodness sake. The man who fathered her children, who knew her better than anyone and she him. But so much has happened, so much time apart, so many outside influences interfering in their lives. As much as she hated to admit it, she wondered if they could go back to how it used to be. Was that even possible?

Leo witnessed the varied emotions flicker across her face. It was time. Actually this conversation was long overdue and he was not going to ignore the opportunity.

"Piper." "Leo." They both started in unison and sent each other knowing smiles.

"Wait Piper, let me first, please."

Since she really didn't know where to begin, she was more than happy to let him have the lead.

When she offered no comment, he continued. "God, where to start." Looking straight into her eyes, his own reflecting all he was feeling, he said, "First know I love you. I've never stopped loving you and will always love you."

"Leo..." She responded hesitantly, afraid of where he was heading with this and not ready for it yet.

"No, let me finish. I'm not trying to solve all our problems with a simple declaration of my love. I just need you to know how I feel."

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the rest as he went on. "I know how much I hurt you when I became an Elder. I'm so sorry. You have to know, I thought I was doing the right thing and I had no choice. It was my destiny, something I could not ignore. I was wrong. I think back to that year I was away from Wyatt. Not there during your pregnancy with Chris. Standing by silently watching you go on with your life and finding love again. Feeling as if a knife was being plunged into my heart every time I saw you with someone new. Knowing I had no right to interfere and wanting only for you to be happy."

Her eyes shot up at his confession, but he had more to say. "In trying to do the right thing, I sacrificed the most important thing of all, my family. A family that means more to me than anything else in the world. It took me a while to understand protecting the greater good was at home, with you and the boys. Protecting you all and being there for you when you need me."

"Leo, please." She pleaded for him to stop as her heart ached at the pain she heard in his voice.

"No Piper, I was a fool. A good intentioned fool, however a fool all the same. It was bad enough I left you once, but then I do it again after the ghostly plane. Gideon convincing me again it was for your own good. How I was putting Wyatt and you in danger if I stayed." His tone taking on a hard edge at the mention of his old mentor. The man who had betrayed him on so many levels.

On a roll now, Leo couldn't keep all the words from coming out in a rush. Needing them to be said finally. "Hearing from my own son's mouth how I was never there for him and in the end I failed him yet again. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't save him. Watching as all that I believed was good kill my son and powerless to stop it."

Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he remembered the awful day. A day he would never fully recover from and a wound which would never truly heal. Holding his dying son in his arms. He shut his eyes tight against the image and the agony burning inside him.

Piper also had tears streaming down her face. He had never talked about that day, instead closing himself up, letting the pain and anger fester and eat away at him. She wanted to reach over and comfort him, but couldn't, not yet, there was still too much which needed to be said.

When Leo got himself together, he wiped the moisture from his face. "It took the vision quest to show me the truth. To show me all the good in my life. I might have lost the future Chris, but I can still save the Chris sleeping upstairs. Be there for him and hopefully change his future."

"Yes you can." Piper agreed thrilled he seemed to be coming to terms with it.

"Course I need to stop doing things because I think I'm protecting you."

She knew exactly what he was referring to. She had invited him to move back in, but instead he elected to leave her again. Thinking he was putting her in danger yet again. For God's sake she was a Charmed One. She was constantly in danger.

"Piper, I realize now, in trying to do the right thing I only ended up doing the one thing I never ever wanted to do. Hurt you. I'm so sorry." His throat had closed up with emotion causing the last of the words to come out in a cracked whisper.

Eyes, swimming with unshed tears attempting to get her feelings under wraps. Her heart felt ravaged by all the rioting emotions coursing through her body. She loved him with all her heart, but could she risk having it torn in two again? This was the precarious ledge she was poised on.

"Leo, I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

"But?" He prompted, when she hesitated.

"I'm scared. Scared that I'll let you back in, just to loose you again. I honestly don't think I could survive it. I thought I was going to shrivel up and die when you became an Elder. I know you felt you didn't have a choice, but I was so lost, so hurt and so very angry. I tried to move on. Dating was disastrous. Not only because of hiding my being a witch, but because none of them even came close to you."

"Piper." He said hopefully.

"No, let me finish. It doesn't mean I want to rush back into anything. I need to know if we try to work things out, you're going to be there for the long haul. I can't let you break my heart again Leo. I'm glad the vision quest helped you through your pain and betrayal. You seem like your old self. We need to take this slow. I need to take this slow. You have to give me time."

"You have every right to feel the way you do Piper. I won't push. We'll take it slow. I just need to know I'm not too late and I still have a chance to make it up to you."

He was gazing at her with those warm green eyes filled with sincerity, hope and love. She became lost in their depths, but then Leo always had that effect on her. She loved him, even after everything, no one made her feel the way he did. He often spoke of being soulmates. Was it true? Time would tell. Time would tell on a lot of things.

Looking back at him, she let a small smile form on her lips. "Just one more obstacle right?"

Acknowledging their private joke, his face broke out into a grin as well. "Yeah, one more obstacle." He waited a beat and was rewarded when she brought her lips to his. It was a very brief kiss. A gentle caress and it was over. It was a beginning, and to him it was the best kiss of his life.

A cry sounded from upstairs. It seemed their youngest was unhappy about something. Leo moved to get up. "I'll get him."

Piper stood up as well. "No, we'll both get him." Placing her small hand in his warm one, they headed up the stairs.


End file.
